Happy Birthday
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Its the Lady's birthday and the only thing she wants is for her dad to be there for her birth.


**This is just something that inspiration decided to slap me in the head with. **

"So where do you want to go today?" the Doctor inquired of me as I made my way to the control room from my room.

I didn't say anything just sat down at my station with a sad look on my face.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" he asked walking over to me and checking my temperature with the back of his hand.

"I'm alright," I said, looking away. "It's just… it's my birthday."

"Oh… I'm sorry," he said sitting down beside me and pulling me into a hug. "I am so sorry," he said.

"It's okay. It has just become one of the saddest days for me," I said with a sigh. "I miss mom…"

"I do, too," he said.

"I think I know where I want to go, today," I said turning to look up at him. "I want to go to the day I was born."

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No," he declared, "You know I can't take you back to a time where you existed."

"I won't even leave the TARDIS," I swore not looking at him again.

"Then why do you want to go?" he asked a little confused, eyes wide and questioning.

"For you," I said, finally looking up at him.

"Me?"

"Yeah. I want you to be there. I want you to see the birth of your daughter," I said. "I don't care if you never hold me as a babe, though I would like that if you could manage it, but I do want you to at least witness me coming into the world."

"You do know I have had other children before, Lady," he said through reluctant and gritted teeth.

"Yeah, and you were there for all of their births."

"Yeah," he said, "you are getting too good at this bantering…"

"I know I am not your pure bred children from Galfray but you're still my dad and it's an important date."

"And you're not a genetic anomaly…"

"And I'm not a genetic anomaly. Have you heard from Gen lately?" I said suddenly wondering.

"Not for a while no… is this really that important to you?" he asked.

"I know you see me as Rose's daughter and I know you know I am your daughter but I think it would be good for the both of us if you saw it. Please?" I begged.

He watched me a bit longer trying to talk me out of it with his eyes but I wasn't budging on the subject. I was his and Rose's daughter. That much stubbornness and none, _none_ , not even the great stubborn Time Lord could stand against me.

"Fine," he growled tossing his hands up moving to the controls and gesturing for me to join him at what he was teaching me. I was still a Time Apprentice but that gave me certain duties.

I smirked and pulled the leavers and pressed the buttons assigned to me and held on tight as the TARDIS took off.

000

(3rd Person POV)

The Doctor shrugged on his coat as the Lady watched him leave the TARDIS. "Stay here," he ordered.

"Duh," she said with a smile. "Go on. You have the birth of your daughter to see."

The Doctor smiled and dashed off towards the hospital the Lady told him she had been born in. He had an idea as to how to get in there and see her birth… and maybe even hold her.

When he got to the hospital he flipped open his pad of psychic paper and was suddenly whisked away to the maternity ward.

Moments later he was just outside the door of her room.

She was crying out in pain until they administered the epidural. He slipped into her room quietly silently. A shadow on the wall.

He watched as he promised, and he knew that he couldn't rush forward to comfort her, like he wanted, without disrupting the Lady's time stream. So he stood there as painful as it was to watch the woman he loved in such pain giving birth to the other woman he loved.

It was a good three hours he watched Rose like that. When suddenly a new voice was raised in the room. The Lady. He almost stepped forward to tell Rose how proud he was. To get a good look at his newborn baby girl. But he stayed where he was because he knew he had to.

"It's a girl," the obstetrician said handing the wailing newborn to her weary mother. He saw Rose give a weary smile to the little babe.

"She is so pretty," said Jackie stepping up beside her. "Whatcha gonna name her, luv?"

"It's a secret," Rose said lifting her hand up to her lips before pressing it to her head. The baby immediately ceased crying and started cooing at her mother. The Doctor knew instantly that the child had the telekinesis of a Time Lord. Limited thought it was.

He had to fight a shout of jubilee and a gasp of delighted fatherly pride so he would remain hidden in the shadows.

It wasn't long before the nurses took the baby Lady to the maternity ward where she would join the other babies for their check-ups. The Doctor knew that he had to hide her Time Lord abnormalities and followed them there.

Once inside the room he tweeked all the machines so they would read normal for a human baby. Then he slipped into the ward itself and found the little Lady easily enough, her newborn baby blue eyes peering up at him and the smile on her face.

He knew those blue eyes would only grow brighter even as he reached into the bassinette and picked her up.

"Hey, there, Lady," he cooed quietly, his fingertips brushing against her temple, their thoughts swarmed and all the warmth and pride of being a father swelled up in the old Time Lord as the little girl showed him the only memory she had thus far. The name her mother gave her in her mind between the three of them now.

_Know that I am your father, my Lady, and know that I love you with all my heart. You and your mother. _The Doctor thought to her. And though he knew the child didn't know the words now she would and she would remember them for all time.

The Doctor gently lay the baby back down as she started to nod off and made his exit back to the TARDIS, and the older Lady there waiting for him.

000

When he got home the Lady was sitting in her jumpseat a book in her hands. She lifted her eyes to him and gave a small smile.

"So how'd it go?" she asked in that snarky American way she had. The Doctor looked at her with tears filling his eyes and the Lady lay down her book.

"Dad?"

In three great strides he stepped forward and scooped her up into his arms in a near crushing hug.

"Dad? You okay?" she asked albeit shell-shocked. She didn't expect this reaction.

The Doctor leaned back and brushed back her hair, his fingers brushed against her temple and she felt all the love and pride a father could have for a daughter and smiled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had Time Lord Telekenisis?" he asked.

"I did," she said receiving a look of confusion from the Doctor. "When I was born."

"Ohh you cheeky little bugger," he chuckled, "That's my girl."

**Well here she is! I just had to write this. Enjoy.**


End file.
